


We're Sorry Lou

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Reality, Running Away, Suicide Attempt, slight abuse, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt-  Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i really really love all your stories!!! :D i was just wondering if you could do a Louis-centric oneshot where he’s the youngest and one day Louis messes up his solo in a concert and the others get mad at him, like really really mad and then someone slap him and then he runs off, the boys get really worried and it takes days for them to find him and when they do, Louis’ in the hospital for suicide attempt, weak and all, can you pretttty please make it long and fluff!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Sorry Lou

Louis Tomlinson is the youngest in the popular British/Irish boyband One Direction at just 16 years old. He is in the band with Zayn Malik, age 20, Liam Payne, age 19, Niall Horan and Harry Styles both age 18. 

One Direction were set to perform at the O2 arena in Dublin and Louis was beyond nervous. It was one of the biggest crowds they’ve ever had. The sixteen year old slowly put on his ear piece with shaky hands as he listened to the crowd or girls and some boys chant ‘One Direction.’

Louis ran his fingers through his fringe one more time as the others started to come in. Zayn was standing confident. Liam proudly, Harry cheeky, and Niall well he was being Niall. 

"Boys! Your on in 5..4…3..2..1!" A man who worked the arena shouted to the boys and as he finished his count down Louis took one last deep breath and ran out onto the stage after Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry.

The screams grew louder as all of the boys took their places. The music started to ‘Na Na Na.’ The boys danced around the stage. Louis had a huge smile on his face. 

The concert turned out really well until they go to ‘More Than This.’ Louis walked towards the front of the stage. A lump in his throat. As his solo came up, he forgot the lyrics. The music continued to play but no one’s voice was heard. Louis stayed silent. His nerves filled him again. He dropped the mic and ran off stage. 

The four older band members in tow. “What the hell was that!" Harry yelled. Louis looked to the floor. “I-I didn’t mean to." Louis stuttered.

"Didn’t mean to do what!" Niall yelled next. Louis crowded back. “I…I forgot the words.. I didn’t mean to." Louis whispered. Liam stayed back and silent, anger still surfacing. He watched as Niall’s face turned red and Harry’s eyes turned cold.

"You practiced Louis! You can’t just forget the words!" Harry yelled. Louis mumbled sorry again and looked away. “Look at him when he’s talking to you!" Liam yelled, causing Louis to jump. Liam never yelled at Louis. Louis hestiately looked at Harry. His normally happy green eyes were now cold and dank. 

"I didn’t mean too okay! You know I’m not the only one to forget the words! When the others do, you guys think it’s cute! But me, you yell at me! What?! Because I’m the youngest!" Louis yelled. Within seconds, Louis felt his head go to the side and a harsh stinging in his left cheek. Louis shakily raised his hand to his cheek. Tears sprang to his eyes. 

He looked over to the others, all had cold and harsh stares looking at him. Zayn was lowering his hand. Zayn had hit him. Louis looked away and started running, not caring if they were looking at him. 

Louis ran through the backstage, running through any doors that came into view until he made it outside. The cold air hit his tear stained face and hitting his still stinging cheek. 

Without thinking, Louis ran into a different direction and didn’t stop running. He came to a bus stop and ran to the line of people boarding it. He pulled out a little bit of money and paid before sitting down and resting his head on the window and crying more. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t care at all. He just had to leave. Louis closed his eyes and allowed himself to be rocked to sleep.

~With the others~

Liam looked in shook at everyone. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Zayn was staring at the hand he used to slap Louis. Niall was leaning against a wall with his head in his hands. Harry was pacing and freaking. They couldn’t believe what just happened.

"Lads.. we have to find him." Liam said, breaking the silence. Everyone but Zayn looked at him. Niall nodded in agreement and Harry stayed quiet. 

"I-I-I slapped him.. he ran because of me.." Zayn stuttered in a whisper. Liam went over and brought Zayn into a hug. “Zayn, we were all mad. He didn’t ran because of you. He ran because of all of us." Liam stated. Zayn nodded but the guilt still in him. 

Harry had his phone to his ear calling Louis’ phone, which kept going straight to his voicemail. “Lou’s not answering." Harry whispered, not finding his voice to speak.

"Let’s go look for him." Niall exclaimed and was already out the door before anyone could say anything. 

~With Louis~

Louis opened his eyes as the bus driver shook his shoulder. “Kid, we’re in Manchester. You getting off?" The bus driver questioned. Louis nodded and slowly got up. 

He walked off the bus and started down a random road. He guessed he was on the bus all night because the sun was shining and the streets busy. 

Louis walked and found a hotel. He went inside and checked himself into a room and left again. He pulled out his wallet and saw that he had all his money, credit card, and ID. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. Loads of missed calls and text messages from the guys. He ignored them and turned his phone back off.

He walked and walked until he came across a knife store. He went inside and looked around at the collection. He looked around until one caught his eye. It was a small knife. “Um, sir. How much for this one?" Louis questioned. The nearest man looked at the knife then to Louis.

"10 pounds." He replied. Louis nodded and handed the man the money. The man pulled out the knife and handed it to Louis. He slipped it into his pocket and thanked the man before leaving. 

He quickly walked back into the direction of the hotel he was staying at. He pushed the door opened and walked into the cold lobby. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited patiently as the doors slid open and he walked in. A young boy around 14 or 15 was standing in the elevator as well on his phone. Louis scanned his body and nodded that the boy was taller then himself. He turned and pressed the button that would take him to his floor. 

Without Louis knowing, the boy saw the knife in his pocket and looked at Louis. The boy didn’t say anything but instead sent a text to his brother to tell the manager that a boy in the elevator had a knife and looked like he was about to break down any moment. 

The doors to the elevator opened on Louis’ floor and Louis got out and headed for his room. Once he arrived, he slid the key card into the lock and unlocked the door before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

He walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor. He pulled out the knife and tears welled up in his eyes. The boy’s voices filled in his head. He took the knife and made one deep cut above his main artery. Blood ran out quickly and fell to the floor. A small puddle started to form. 

Soon Louis started to get dizzy. He felt himself getting lighter and his vision darker. He collapsed to the floor and breathed deeply. “I’m sorry.." He whispered as everything went black. He barely heard the door open and close and a scream.

~A Couple of Days Later~

Louis slowly blinked and opened his eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly rubbed it. His vision was blurry and he saw white everywhere. “A-Am I dead?" He stuttered. 

"No sweetheart. Your in the hospital." A soothing voice said. He looked to where the voice came from and saw a woman who looked like she stood taller then himself with long brown hair and caring hazel eyes. Her name tag read: Eleanor.

"Why am I in the hospital?" He asked weakly. Eleanor walked over with a tray of food and set it on the table beside his hospital bed. Eleanor looked to Louis.

"You tried committing suicide. A boy that was in the elevator with you told his brother. His brother told the manager. The manager’s assistant was the one who found you." Eleanor explained. Louis nodded, he looked to the door before looking back at the nurse. 

"Hun, if you want to know. They’re here. Would you like to see them?" Eleanor stated and asked. Louis slowly nodded and Eleanor excused herself from the room. 

A couple of minutes later two boys entered the room. The one Louis saw in the elevator ran over and hugged the weak and broken boy. His brother was behind him. 

"W-Who are you?" Louis asked. The boy looked to his brother before turning back. “My name is Jasper Ross and that’s my brother Gabriel." Jasper stated. Louis nodded and looked up at the boy. Louis looked at him and noticed that his green eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and his hair was jet black with blue highlights going through it.

Gabriel had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, broad, and built. Louis could swear that Gabriel might be able to pick him up and throw him over his head. 

"How old are you guys? I’m just wondering." Louis questioned, his voice almost cracking from the lack of water in the last couple of days. 

"I’m 17 and Gabriel is 21. We’re here passing through. We’re actually from Easingwold in North Yorkshire." Jasper stated. Louis nodded before looking up at the two.

"Well, I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m 16 and from Doncaster, South Yorkshire." Louis told the two. Gabriel looked to Louis with wide eyes.

"Your Louis Tomlinson?! The boy from One Direction? Wow, Jasper here fancies you. Surprised to see you here," Gabriel paused. He thought for a second before talking again, “Why are you here anyway?"

Louis looked from Gabriel to Jasper before looking to his hands. “Well, at the concert at the O2 arena… I messed up on my solo and the lads got mad at me. Zayn slapped me and I just ran. I got on a bus and ended up here. I bought a knife and tried committing suicide. Not like they’d miss me.." Louis explained, his voice cracking at the end. This time a stronger pair of arms wrapped around Louis. Louis saw the white fabric of Gabriel’s shirt.

Tears that had come to Louis’ eyes slowly began to fall. Soon he was full out sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and sobbed into the boy’s neck. Gabriel ran his hand through Louis’ dirtying fringe and allowed the younger boy to cry his heart out. 

Gabriel made soothing sounds and used his other hand to rub soothing circles into Louis’ back. Soon, Louis stopped crying and sniffled. Jasper handed him a tissue and Louis blew his nose and whipped his eyes off with the blanket.

Without Louis realizing Jasper slid his hand into a bag beside the hospital bed and pulled out Louis’ iPhone and put it in his pocket.

"Lads. I need to go to the loo. I’ll be back in a minute." Jasper said before leaving the room. Once in the hall he looked to see if anyone was paying attention and turned on Louis’ phone. He unlocked it and went into Louis’ contacts. He came to the first member of One Direction. The name had read: Daddy Direction. ‘Liam Payne.’ Jasper thought. He clicked it and called the number.

~With Liam~

Liam jumped when his phone rang. It was playing Louis’ solo in Moments. Liam quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. Louis’ picture flashing across the screen. The others looked to Liam with hope.

"It’s Louis!" He exclaimed. He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear. 

"Louis?! Dear god! Where are you?" Liam asked. 

"Liam. This isn’t Louis. My name is Jasper Ross and I ran into Louis at Manchester Hotel. He tried committing suicide and is currently at Manchester Hospital! Come quick!" Jasper exclaimed from the other line. Liam almost froze. Louis tried committing suicide?!

"We’ll be there soon!" Liam said before hanging up. He looked to the others before saying, “Guys. I know where Louis is!" Liam announced as he ran to the door. He grabbed his jacket before running outside to his car, the others in tow.

~With Jasper~

Jasper had reentered the room and Gabriel was sitting on the bed with Louis sleeping soundly on his chest. Gabriel looked and saw Louis’ phone in Jasper’s hand.

"Who’s is that?" Gabriel questioned. Jasper walked over and put the phone back into Louis’ bag. Gabriel looked at Jasper with a serious stare.

"Jasper, what were you doing with Louis’ phone?" He asked. Jasper smiled slightly. “Gabe, all I did was call Liam Payne and told them where Louis was." Jasper stated. Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued to run his fingers through Louis’ caramel colored hair. 

~The Next Day~

Louis’ eyes opened and he felt himself on top of someone. He looked up and saw Gabriel. He must have fallen asleep on him the day before. He looked over and saw that Jasper was asleep behind him. Jasper’s hand was laying softly on his wrist. The one that was cover in gauze.

Louis closed his eyes again when he heard four familiar voices coming from the hall and Eleanor’s voice calling after them.

"Sirs! You can’t go in there!" Eleanor yelled after the boys. The boys whipped around and looked at the nurse. “He’s our boyfriend!" Zayn yelled before walking in and stopping when he saw Louis.

He looked weak. He was pale, almost the color of the white sheets. Gauze wrapped around his wrist and a bruise on his cheek. Zayn felt guilt in him again. He had made that bruise.

"L-Lou?" Zayn’s voice cracked. Louis looked up and saw Zayn. He slowly sat up which woke up Gabriel and Jasper.

Harry and Niall were the next to walk in. Liam was outside the room apologizing for the others’ behavior. The two froze at the slight of Louis. Tears coming to Niall’s own eyes. Niall was the first to throw himself at Louis. Then Zayn and Harry and finally Liam.

"God Lou. We were so worried." Harry said holding on tightly to the back of Louis’ shirt. They broke out of the hug and looked to Louis.

"Y-Your not mad at me? Or hate me?" Louis asked weakly. The others shared looks.

"We don’t hate you." Liam said.

"We love you." Harry added.

"We didn’t know what got into us. I guess we wanted the performance to be perfect." Niall added next.

"And I’m sorry I hit you." Zayn added in a whisper. Louis looked to the guys and smiled.

"I love you guys, but how did you find me?" He questioned. Liam stepped forward. “A boy named Jasper told us where you were." Liam stated. Louis looked back at Jasper who put an innocent smile on his face. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back at the others.

"Oh yeah! This is Jasper Ross," Louis paused and pointed to Jasper before turning to Gabriel and finishing, “and this is Gabriel Ross. They saved my life."

"Thank you mates." Zayn stated. He walked over and shook Gabriel and Jasper’s hands. The others doing the same.

~Two Days Later~

Liam had signed Louis out of the hospital and One Direction included the Ross Brothers made their way to the exit. The four eldest of One Direction hugged Louis before going to the car.

Louis turned and faced the two older boys. “Thanks guys for everything. Here’s my number," Louis paused. He handed Gabriel and Jasper each a slip of paper with his number on it. “Promise me you’ll text me." 

"Promise." Gabriel said firmly.

"I promise." Jasper replied.

Louis gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running to Liam’s car. Before getting in, he turned and waved to his new mates. They waved back and watched as Louis got into the car on the passenger’s side in the front. They both watched as the car pulled out and left. 

~The Next One Direction Concert~

Louis put his ear piece in his ear and waited for them to go on stage. “One Direction! Your on in 5…4…3…2..1!" The man yelled. The boys grabbed their mics and ran out on stage to the screaming fans. 

Half way through the concert Niall tapped Louis on the shoulder. When the Irishman had Louis’ attention he pointed into the front row. There stood Gabriel and Jasper. He smiled and waved, both returning it. 

"Ok everyone! Louis wanted us to sing this song so here you go! Here’s the song written by a good mate of ours, Ed Sheeran! Here’s Moments!" Harry announced. The fans screamed louder. The boys put their mics on microphone stands. They went in the order: Zayn, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam. 

When the music started Liam started to sing. The crowd’s screams going louder. 

_Shut the door_   
_Turn the light off_   
_I wanna be with you_   
_I wanna feel your love_   
_I wanna lay beside you_   
_I cannot hide this_   
_Even though I try_   
  
_Heart beats harder_   
_Time escapes me_   
_Trembling hands_   
_Touch skin_   
_It makes this harder_   
_And the tears stream down my face_

_  
_Harry joined in on his part. Looking over to Louis then out into the crowd.

 _If we could only have this life_  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

 _  
_Everyone joined in and Louis smiled as he saw both Gabriel and Jasper singing along.

 _You know I’ll be_  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

 _  
_As Niall started to sing, the Niall girls (and boys) started to scream even louder then before. The Irishman smiled widely.

 _Close the door_  
Throw the key  
Don’t wanna be reminded  
Don’t wanna be seen  
Don’t wanna be without you  
My judgment’s clouded  
Like tonight’s sky

 _  
_As Louis started to sing, the crowd grew its loudest. They were all happy to see Louis alive and well. Everyone knows One Direction wouldn’t be the same without any of them. And even normal people mess up or forget the lyrics at times. It’s just apart of being human.

 _Hands are silent_  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

Harry jumped back in to sing the next verse. Sending causal smiles to girls who looked like they were about to faint.

 _If we could only have this life_  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

Soon all their voices came back to the chorus. 

 _You know I’ll be_  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

 _  
_Zayn quickly started his part. Louis smiling widely along with the others as Zayn hit his high note like always and the crowd screaming louder, if they could go any louder.

 _Flashing lights in my mind_  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
  
There’s a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
  
There’s a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

 _  
_One Direction joined back in together to finish up the song. The crowd all screaming until their voice either broke or went raw.

  
_You know I’ll be_   
_Your life_   
_Your voice_   
_Your reason to be_   
_My love_   
_My heart_   
_Is breathing for this_   
_Moment_   
_In time_   
_I’ll find the words to say_   
_Before you leave me today_

_You know I’ll be_   
_Your life_   
_Your voice_   
_Your reason to be_   
_My love_   
_My heart_   
_Is breathing for this_   
_Moment_   
_In time_   
_I’ll find the words to say_   
_Before you leave me today_   


 

  
_  
_They guys finished singing and the crowd cheered. They came together and bowed. All five of them. One Direction, they are only human. They all make mistakes and all make memories. This was surely one of their best.


End file.
